Communication networks (e.g., cellular networks) are networks that provide wired and wireless links for communication devices (e.g., phones, mobile phones, smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, vehicle computer devices, game devices, etc.). The networks can be distributed over wide geographic areas, served by multiple nodes (e.g., base stations for wireless networks) that provide coverage used to transmit voice and data. The nodes can be connected, enabling the communication devices to communicate with the nodes and with each other anywhere in the network. Communication networks can maintain data (e.g., log data, indicators, alarms, etc.) associated with communications handled by the network.